Collision
by grettama
Summary: Ada pertanyaan: Pria idaman Tony Stark adalah? Opsi A, Kapten Steve Rogers. Opsi B, Kapten Jim Kirk. Opsi C, keduanya. Yang manakah jawaban yang benar?


"Apa katamu?"

Perwira Pertama Spock sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosi dalam suaranya kali ini. Kekalutan dan frustasi terdengar jelas di setiap nadanya.

Hikaru Sulu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, tidak biasa dengan tatapan geram Spock yang terarah padanya. Ia mengulang perkataannya barusan dengan nada gugup sekaligus cemas.

"Tanda keberadaan Kapten Kirk sama sekali hilang dari radar, _Sir_. Dia lenyap."

* * *

'_Ini tak lebih dari sekedar ajakan makan malam, Tony. Kau tidak perlu gugup karena hal sepele macam itu. Kau juga biasanya mengajak Clint, Bruce, bahkan Thor untuk makan malam bersama dengan mudah. Dan kali ini yang kau ajak hanya Steve. Hanya Steve Rogers.'_

Tony Stark menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan selagi ia berdiri diam di lift, menanti lift itu mengangkut dirinya dari bengkelnya di bawah tanah ke puncak Avengers Tower, tempat di mana anggota Avengers yang lain biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai kalau sedang bebas tugas.

Ding.

Suara dentingan pelan lift membuat Tony tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sudah sampai di lantai tujuannya.

'_Oke, ini akan mudah.'_

"Semoga beruntung, _Sir_," terdengar suara robotik JARVIS dengan aksen Inggris yang sangat kental tepat sebelum pintu lift membuka. Namun, alih-alih membuat Tony lebih tenang, ucapan itu justru membuatnya makin gugup.

'_Apa tidak jadi saja?'_

Tony sudah hendak membatalkan niatnya untuk mengajak Steve makan malam di restoran Italia favoritnya, tapi ketika matanya yang sewarna kopi menangkap sosok Steve yang sedang duduk di kursi tinggi minibar dengan kepala tertunduk rendah dan sebelah tangan menggerak-gerakkan pensilnya dengan lincah, tiba-tiba saja Tony melupakan kegugupannya.

Ia berjalan santai menghampiri Steve, dan langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, sepenuhnya fokus pada mantan tentara yang berambut pirang, bermata biru dan luar biasa menawan itu.

"Hei, Steve," Tony buka suara, membuat Steve mendongak dari buku sketsanya dan tersenyum sambil memandang Tony. Tony rasanya siap menciumnya kapan saja, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan ini secara bertahap, jadi ia melanjutkan, "Maukah kau—"

BUM!

Terdengar suara dentuman keras yang memotong perkataan Tony, disertai dengan guncangan yang membuat seluruh Avengers Tower bergetar hebat.

Tak hanya membuat Tony kehilangan kata-katanya, gempa itu juga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ia hampir saja jatuh terjerembab dari kursinya kalau Steve tidak segera menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Gempa itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, kemudian menghilang sama cepatnya dengan kemunculannya.

Tony mengerjap bingung, masih berpegangan pada lengan Steve.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Steve terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinga Tony dan Tony merasa keputusannya untuk mendongak adalah kesalahan besar karena ia mendapati wajah Steve begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Eh, ya." Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Tony hanya tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara Clint Barton menghempaskan Tony kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia buru-buru melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Steve dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara Clint. Rupanya daritadi pemanah itu sedang duduk di sofa dengan semangkuk berondong jagung yang sekarang sudah bertebaran di lantai akibat gempa tadi.

"Gempa?" terdengar suara Natasha Romanoff. Tony menoleh lagi, dan mendapati wanita cantik berambut merah itu duduk di sisi lain ruangan dengan laptop terbaru keluaran Stark Industries di hadapannya.

Tony mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tadi terlalu fokus pada Steve sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Natasha dan Clint. Tapi kemudian ia bersyukur karena ajakan kencannya pada Steve terpotong oleh gempa. Ia tak akan tahan menghadapi hinaan Clint dan tatapan penuh arti dari Natasha selama beberapa bulan ke depan kalau dua agen handal itu sampai menyaksikannya mengajak Steve berkencan.

"Kurasa itu bukan gempa," sahut Steve, "aku mendengar suara ledakan sebelumnya."

"_Sir_," terdengar suara JARVIS, "terjadi ledakan di bengkel Anda. Saya rasa Anda harus mengeceknya."

* * *

Akhirnya Jim Kirk dapat merasakan kakinya menginjak permukaan tanah lagi. Ia ambruk, jatuh berlutut dengan napas tersengal dan merasa mual. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Hei! Siapa kau?"

Seruan murka itu memaksa Jim untuk mendongak dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia sepertinya berada di dalam sebuah gedung yang terbengkalai. Lantai dan pilar penyangganya retak-retak, tampaknya siap ambruk begitu saja.

"Aku tanya siapa kau, hah?!"

Seorang pria dengan berewok tebal dan pakaian serba hitam menodongkan senapan padanya. Pria itu tidak sendirian. Dua pria lain yang juga berpakaian serba hitam mengepungnya, semuanya menodongkan senapan ke arahnya.

Jim memaksakan kesadarannya agar kembali seutuhnya padanya. Ia tak ingin mati konyol di sini.

"Hei, wow, tenang, Bung," ujar Jim dengan nada ceria yang ia usahakan sepersuasif mungkin, berusaha mengulur waktu. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok seorang bocah yang terikat di kursi. Usianya mungkin tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Bocah berambut gelap itu balas menatap Jim dengan ekspresinya yang cukup tenang.

"Eh, jangan bilang kalian sedang menculik anak itu?" tanya Jim blak-blakan seraya menunjuk si anak yang terikat di kursi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" sentak salah satu pria bersenapan, langsung maju menyerang Jim. Jim yang masih berlutut memanfaatkan posisinya yang lebih rendah dari si penyerang untuk melancarkan tinju kanannya dulu ke arah pinggang penyerang sebelum pria berewokan itu bahkan sempat menyentuhnya. Pukulannya membuat pria berewokan itu merintih kesakitan di lantai. Jim mensyukuri kebodohan pria itu yang lebih memilih untuk menyerangnya daripada menembaknya dengan senapan yang dibawanya.

Dua pria yang lain, setelah menyaksikan pukulan Jim tadi, jadi lebih waspada, mengangkat senjata dan mengarahkannya tepat ke arah kepala Jim.

"Jangan bergerak," perintah pria jangkung.

Jim mengangkat tangannya, kemudian melakukan gestur seolah ia ingin bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan bergerak kataku!" ulang pria jangkung itu lagi.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin berdiri. Kakiku kesemutan," tandas Jim, mengabaikan perintah pria jangkung itu dan tetap saja bangkit berdiri. "Lihat? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok."

Tapi sebelum pria jangkung itu sempat berkomentar lagi, Jim langsung menyambar ujung senapannya secara mendadak, membuat pria jangkung itu kaget dan memanfaatkan kelengahannya untuk memukul wajahnya dengan gagang senapan itu. Membuatnya jatuh pingsan dengan hidung berdarah.

Bagi pria satunya yang berambut merah, gerakan Jim terlalu cepat sehingga ia tidak bisa menembak. Tak mengulur waktu lagi, Jim langsung berputar dan memukulkan gagang senapan ke kepala pria yang tersisa sebelum ia sempat menembak. Jim beruntung kedua pria itu berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya sehingga ia bisa memanfaatkan jarak di antara mereka yang sempit dan menyerang lebih dulu.

Setelah tak ada penyerang lagi, Jim menjatuhkan senapan rampasannya dan menghampiri anak kecil yang terikat di kursi. Jim membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. Ia kelihatan luar biasa tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Kapten Jim Kirk. USS Enterprise. Kau?"

Anak kecil itu diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tony Stark."

Jim mengangguk puas, lega mengetahui anak itu tidak bisu. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menanyakan lokasi mereka saat ini, tapi ia merasakan tarikan kuat di dasar perutnya yang membuat perasaan mual dan pusingnya kembali, dan pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum ia tersedot masuk ke dalam pusaran berpendar adalah mata coklat Tony yang membelalak lebar, ketakutan.

* * *

Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha dan Bruce Banner–yang menyusul beberapa saat kemudian—saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapan puing-puing yang sampai beberapa menit yang lalu masih merupakan bengkel kebanggaan Tony.

Tony hanya bisa terpaku melihat dinding kaca anti peluru yang melingkupi bengkelnya sudah pecah berantakan sedangkan berbagai macam alat yang ada di dalam bengkelnya mengeluarkan percikan-percikan api karena konslet.

"Apa Thor datang?" tanya Clint polos.

"Tidak, kalau benar ledakan tadi karena kedatangan Thor, pasti sudah ada rune khas Asgard di lantai," sahut Bruce.

"Ada seseorang di dalam bengkel," desis Natasha dengan nada penuh peringatan, membuat yang lain secara otomatis mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang dan bertahan.

"Aku melihatnya," ucap Clint pelan, mengingat ia adalah orang dengan penglihatan paling tajam di tim.

"Kita kepung dia," perintah Steve, "Dimana dia, Clint?"

"Di balik purwarupa Iron Patriot yang baru."

Steve mengangguk. "Bruce, kau tetap di sini, jangan biarkan dia masuk ke lift. Clint, Nat, kalian _cover_ sisi kiri dan kanan. Tony, ikuti aku."

Begitu komando meluncur dari mulut Steve, Clint dan Natasha langsung mengendap-endap ke dua sisi yang berbeda, dengan cepat dan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun layaknya agen rahasia handal. Bruce tetap berdiri di posisinya dan sudah siap untuk _hulk out_ kapanpun Steve memberinya kode. Tony melangkah hati-hati di belakang Steve, menahan diri untuk tidak mengamati pantat pria di depannya dengan mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri kalau sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

Steve melihat pergerakan di balik purwarupa Iron Patriot, dan langsung memberi kode ke Natasha untuk menyerang.

Wanita Rusia itu mengangguk, melemparkan belatinya dengan cepat. Serangannya meleset, tapi cukup untuk membuat seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik Iron Patriot itu melompat keluar dan menunjukkan dirinya.

"Woops, untung tidak kena. Tenang, Sobat. Aku tidak ada maksud jahat kok," ujar orang yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik Iron Patriot sampai pisau Natasha memaksanya untuk berdiri di samping Iron Patriot dengan kedua tangan terangkat. Orang itu adalah pria tegap, dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Tubuhnya dibalut dalam pakaian yang menyerupai _spandex_ biru _navy_ yang biasa Tony pakai dibalik _armor_ Iron Man-nya, tapi dengan desain yang jauh lebih simpel dan terlihat lebih nyaman dipakai.

"Siapa kau?" tuntut Steve.

"Kapten Jim Kirk?" celetuk Tony tanpa sadar, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

* * *

"Wow, tak kusangka kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang begitu menarik," komentar Jim sambil nyengir lebar dan memandang Tony yang berdiri di sisi meja periksa tempat ia berbaring saat ini di laboratorium Bruce sementara Tony dan Bruce memeriksanya dengan berbagai macam alat pemindai yang tak ia ketahui namanya.

"Kurasa sekarang aku tahu kenapa Tony tak pernah bisa menolak pesona pria ganteng dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru," bisik Clint pada Natasha, tapi dari sisi Steve berdiri saat ini, ia bisa mendengar ucapan Clint itu tadi dengan cukup jelas. Dan mendadak saja, ia merasakan gelombang ketidaksukaan yang amat sangat pada pria pendatang bernama Jim Kirk itu.

Setelah Tony mengenali Jim, mereka memutuskan untuk memboyongnya ke laboratorium Bruce untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui korelasinya dengan ledakan yang baru saja terjadi, dan sambil memeriksa, Tony menceritakan pada semua orang kenapa ia bisa mengetahui identitas Jim.

"Eh, tapi tunggu, aku bertemu dengan Tony Stark kecil kira-kira kurang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kenapa sekarang kau sudah tumbuh begitu pesat begini?"

Pertanyaan Kirk membuat Tony dan Bruce bertukar pandang penuh arti.

"Aku tak mengenali elemen yang menempel di tubuhnya," ujar Bruce sambil mengamati data hologram hasil pemindaiannya.

"JARVIS?" panggil Tony.

"Maaf, _Sir_. Saya juga tidak bisa menemukan kecocokan elemen itu dengan elemen manapun yang ada di dunia ini."

Jim mendudukkan diri. "Apa maksudnya itu? Dan belum ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Kau berasal dari mana tadi?" Tony balas bertanya.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku Kapten USS Enterprise yang saat ini tengah melakukan ekspedisi di sekitar planet Vulcan lama. Surat tugasku dikeluarkan oleh Starfleet."

"Sayangnya, _Gorgeous_," sahut Tony. Steve berjengit ketika mendengar panggilan Tony untuk Jim. "Aku tak pernah tahu ada planet yang namanya Vulcan di dunia ini, entah lama ataupun baru."

Jim mengerjap. "Mustahil. Kehancuran Vulcan oleh bangsa Romulan beberapa tahun lalu sangat menghebohkan. Tak mungkin kau tak tahu."

"_Lucky you_, aku juga tak pernah dengar tentang bangsa Romulan itu," tanggap Tony lagi.

Jim memandang semua orang yang ada di ruangan dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau ingat sebelum kau mendarat di bengkel Tony? Bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba berada di bengkel dan menghancurkan semuanya?" tanya Steve akhirnya, sama sekali gagal menyembunyikan nada sinis dalam suaranya kalau ditilik dari kernyit dalam di dahi Natasha dan alis Tony yang terangkat.

"Aku…," Jim terbata. "Aku tidak ingat." Kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya membuat ekspresi bingungnya makin kentara. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku berada di sana.

"Apa yang terakhir kau ingat?" tuntut Steve lagi.

Jim diam sejenak, tampak sedang berusaha menggali memorinya, kemudian menjawab, "Aku turun ke puing-puing Vulcan lama bersama perwira pertamaku, Spock. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja aku menyelamatkan Tony yang sedang diculik, dan kemudian seseorang melemparku dengan pisau dan zap! Tony yang tadinya bocah sudah menjadi seorang pria."

Sunyi. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana menjelaskan fenomena aneh ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Jim memecah keheningan. "Kurasa sebaiknya kalian menghubungi Spock. Dia, eh, mungkin mencariku."

Tony hendak menanggapi ketika suara robotik JARVIS terdengar.

"_Sir_, saya baru saja mengirimkan data Kapten Jim Kirk kepada Dr. Reed Richard, dan dia memiliki pesan untuk Anda." JARVIS menampilkan layar hologram baru yang cukup besar di tengah ruangan dengan wajah Reed di dalamnya.

"Hai, _guys_, aku sudah membaca data tamu kalian itu, dan kesimpulan yang bisa kuambil adalah," jeda sejenak sebelum Reed melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kapten Jim Kirk tidak berasal dari dimensi ini. Dia bahkan juga tidak berasal dari Asgard atau _realms_ manapun yang Thor tahu. Dia berasal dari dimensi yang sama sekali lain, dan aku khawatir letaknya cukup jauh."

Layar hologram lenyap, meninggalkan laboratorium Bruce sekali lagi dalam kesunyian. Semua orang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Jim melongo.

"_Well_, jadi kurasa bahkan menghubungi Spock pun tak mungkin, eh?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum lemah.

* * *

Spock mengurut pelipisnya. Ia jarang sekali menampilkan emosinya di depan orang lain, kecuali Jim mungkin, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar frustasi.

Kaptennya lenyap begitu saja, tanpa jejak, tanpa peralatan memadai, dan usaha apapun yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk mencarinya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia bahkan terpaksa mendaratkan USS Enterprise di Vulcan lama dan berniat tidak akan lepas landas sampai Jim ketemu.

"Spock," terdengar suara Leonard McCoy, "tenanglah. Masih tujuh jam yang lalu sejak Jim menghilang. Ia bukan pria bodoh yang bisa mati dengan mudah hanya dalam waktu tujuh jam. Kita pasti akan menemukannya."

Spock menghela napas. Semoga benar begitu.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada orang lain yang melakukan lompatan dimensi bersamamu?" todong Steve.

"Woa, _easy, Soldier_," timpal Tony, heran karena kekasaran dalam nada bicara Steve yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Steve mengabaikan Tony. Gelombang ketidaksukaannya pada Jim makin lama makin menguat, terpicu oleh Tony yang saat ini tengah meraba lengan atas Jim dengan kelembutan yang tak perlu, padahal niatnya hanya untuk mengambil sampel darah.

Jim membalas tatapan dingin Steve dengan kilat nakal yang membuat Steve makin geram, tapi ia hanya menjawab santai, "Aku yakin aku sendirian."

Steve masih tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau tak ada orang lain bersamamu kalau kau bahkan tidak ingat apa yang membuatmu melakukan lompatan dimensi?"

Jim bangkit berdiri setelah Tony selesai dengan lengannya, dan balas menatap Steve yang sedari tadi terus mengirimkan ultimatum padanya. "Hei, dengar, Bung. Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu menyukaiku, tapi kau tidak bisa memaksaku ingat hanya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian begitu. Aku juga setengah mati ingin tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Jim benar," tanggap Tony, buru-buru berdiri di antara Steve dan Jim sebelum mereka saling tusuk. "Kita akan membantunya untuk kembali ke dimensinya. Sekalian sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kau sudah menyelamatku dari penculikan itu," tambahnya, tersenyum pada Jim.

"Ah, aku kan hanya kebetulan lewat. Tapi, terimakasih banyak sudah mau membantu," ujarnya seraya membalas senyum Tony.

"Steve, tenanglah," ujar Tony lagi ketika menyadari Steve masih tetap tegang. "Lompatan dimensi bisa jadi berakibat fatal kalau tidak segera dikembalikan seperti semula. Jadi, sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti tabrakan antar dimensi yang bersangkutan yang bisa mengarah pada kiamat besar, lebih baik segera kita pulangkan Jim. Yang bisa melakukannya hanya kita. Kita kan Avengers."

Tony menatap Steve dengan ekspresi membujuk yang tak bisa Steve tolak sehingga akhirnya dia menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Tapi dia harus selalu berada dalam pengawasan kita sampai semuanya jelas," ucap Steve akhirnya.

"Bagus," Tony tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk bahu kedua pirang tampan itu yang masih berdiri mengapitnya. "Sekarang, Jim, sebaiknya kuantar kau ke kamar sementara tempat kau menginap."

Jim mengangguk dan hendak merangkul Tony, tapi Steve secara reflek menepis lengan Jim dengan kasar, membuat semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan membeku.

"Tidak, Tony. Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya. Kau urusi saja bengkelmu yang hancur lebur itu," ujar Steve. Ia memberi isyarat pada Jim untuk mengikutinya keluar dari laboratorium Bruce dan melangkah keluar lebih dulu.

Jim mengangkat alis, tapi toh tetap mengikuti Steve juga. Begitu mereka berdua menghilang di balik pintu, Clint tak kuasa menahan tawanya lagi dan ia langsung merangkul Tony sambil terbahak keras dan berkata, "Ada pertanyaan: pria idaman Tony Stark adalah? Opsi A, Kapten Steve Rogers. Opsi B, Kapten Jim Kirk. Dan opsi C, keduanya. Yang manakah jawaban yang benar?"

* * *

"Jadi di sini, kau adalah kaptennya dan Tony adalah semacam perwira pertamamu?" tanya Jim, sekadar untuk memecahkan kesunyian canggung di antaranya dan Steve ketika mereka berdua berjalan di lorong Avengers Tower yang mengarah ke deretan kamar-kamar.

"Tidak. Avengers tidak memiliki sistem organisasi seperti itu," jawab Steve, masih terdengar dingin meskipun ia tahu sikapnya sekarang kekanak-kanakan.

Jim menangkap nada dingin Steve dan nyengir lebar. "Kau menyukai Tony," tembaknya.

Tepat sasaran. Ucapannya barusan membuat telinga Steve memerah sementara ia menoleh cepat ke arah Jim.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," timpal Steve, terlalu cepat.

Jim tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku karena kau cemburu," ujarnya lagi. "Segala hal tentang aku menyelamatkannya waktu ia sedang diculik, kenyataan bahwa ia masih mengingatku sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian, kalau aku ada di posisimu, aku pasti juga kesal."

Steve merasa wajahnya makin memanas. Apa ia segampang itu dibaca?

Jim menepuk bahu Steve. "Tenanglah, Sobat. Aku tidak akan mengganggu Tony-mu kalau itu yang kau inginkan," ucap Jim seraya memandang Steve dengan senyum lebar, berusaha menenangkan. "Aku sudah terikat dengan seseorang," tambah Jim lagi, mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan cincin perak sederhana yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Steve membelalak, mendadak merasa luar biasa konyol karena sudah menganggap Jim sebagai saingannya.

"Spock akan membunuhku kalau aku berani-beraninya merayu pria lain sementara aku yakin dia pasti sedang stres berat mencariku," Jim menjelaskan ketika mereka berdua berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang selama sementara akan ditempati Jim.

Steve menatap Jim. "Tapi kau adalah alasan kenapa Tony selalu menyukai pria pirang dengan mata biru."

Jim terbahak. "Hei, Steve, kapan terakhir kali kau bercermin?" tanyanya geli. "Tapi kalau kau begitu khawatir akan ada pria-pria lain dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang akan mengancam hubunganmu dengan Tony," ujar Jim lagi sambil mengawasi Steve yang membuka pintu kamar yang akan ia tempati sampai ia bisa pulang ke dimensinya, "mungkin ada baiknya kau segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi." Jim melangkah masuk dan mengedip pada Steve sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Steve berdiri termangu sendirian di lorong.

* * *

"Hentikan itu, Clint," sergah Tony, tak tahan dengan Clint yang melulu menggodanya, bahkan setelah mereka keluar dari laboratorium Bruce karena ia butuh ketenangan untuk meneliti sampel darah Jim dan mengirimkannya ke Reed. Akhirnya, Tony, Clint dan Natasha memutuskan untuk pindah ke ruang santai.

Clint justru terbahak makin keras.

Tony menghela napas. "Tidakkah kau lihat Jim sudah memakai cincin di jari manis kanannya? Kau harusnya pikir-pikir dulu kalau mau mengejek."

"Ooooh," balas Clint, girang. "Kau bahkan mengamatinya sampai detail sekecil itu. Tapi itu malah bagus, sekarang aku sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya di antara Steve dan Jim."

Tony melemparnya dengan bantal sofa bersamaan dengan masuknya Steve ke ruang santai.

"Wah!" seru Clint, "_Speak of the devil_!"

Steve memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Clint. "Natasha, ikut aku ke SHIELD. Kita harus melaporkan apa yang sedang terjadi ke Fury sebelum ia marah-marah dan menganggap kita menyimpan rahasia besar."

Natasha yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, daritadi pagi tampak mengetik sesuatu di sana dengan serius, bahkan tak merasa perlu untuk mendongak dan menatap Steve. Ia hanya berkata singkat, "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Tony saja? Aku sibuk."

Steve menoleh ke Tony, dan wajahnya mendadak kembali memanas ketika ia teringat apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan dengan Jim.

"Kau keberatan, Tony?" tanya Steve setelah berdehem pelan untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Mana mungkin dia keberatan," sahut Clint, masih terkikik geli, berbuah sebuah injakan keras di ibu jari kakinya yang membuat kikikannya berubah menjadi pekik kesakitan.

"Tidak," jawab Tony, "kita bisa sekalian mampir ke Baxter Building untuk mendiskusikan apa yang terjadi dengan Reed. Dia ahlinya ilmu dimensional."

Steve mengangguk. "Oke. Kutunggu di bawah."

Steve sudah lebih dulu keluar dari ruangan sehingga ia melewatkan Natasha dan Clint yang melakukan _high five_ sambil bersorak pelan sementara Tony menatap mereka berdua dengan mata disipitkan.

* * *

"Jangan khawatir tentang Jim," ujar Tony saat ia dan Steve sudah duduk di kursi belakang mobil yang dikendari Happy Hogan, menuju ke kantor SHIELD. "JARVIS akan mengawasinya."

Duduk di sebelah Steve saat ini membuatnya teringat kembali akan niatnya untuk mengajak Steve makan malam. Dan mendadak, Tony merasa gugup. Haruskah ia mengajak Steve sekarang?

"Aku tahu," sahut Steve. "Aku hanya berharap dia benar-benar sendirian."

Tony berdehem dan memandang keluar jendela. Memandang sosok Steve yang begitu sempurna membuatnya makin gugup. "Kau benar," tanggap Tony, berusaha menjaga agar percakapan tetap berlangsung, "Kalau sampai ia membawa monster dari dimensi lain, bisa runyam urusannya."

Mungkin Tony akan mengajak Steve kencan setelah semua ini selesai. Entah kenapa kalau sudah menyangkut sosok Captain America itu, Tony rasanya bergerak lamban. Seakan takut kalau ia terburu-buru ia akan melakukan kesalahan.

"Aku harap ini cepat selesai," ujar Steve, seakan membaca pikiran Tony, membuat Tony kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu begitu kasus ini tuntas."

Jantung Tony rasanya melompat sampai ke jakun. _'Oh tidak, Steve, jangan tatap aku seperti itu.'_

"Tony, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Steve begitu melihat ekspresi Tony yang kaku.

Tony menggeleng untuk mengusir isi pikirannya yang tidak pada tempatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya cepat.

Setelah mendengar laporan mengenai kedatangan Jim Kirk dari Steve dan Tony—sebenarnya Steve yang melapor dan menjelaskan duduk perkaranya sementara Tony hanya duduk-duduk sambil makan apel yang entah didapatnya dari mana, sama sekali tak tertarik dengan laporan—Nicholas Fury hanya mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di bawah dagunya.

"Kuharap dia bukan ancaman," Fury menanggapi setelah diam beberapa saat. "Langkah bagus untuk menempatkannya dalam pengawasan, Kapten Rogers."

Steve mengangguk. "Kami akan terus mengawasinya sambil mencari cara untuk mengembalikan dia ke dimensinya. Kami usahakan secepatnya."

Fury mengangguk setuju. "Lebih cepat lebik baik. Laporkan lagi padaku kalau ada perkembangan."

"Baik, _Sir_," sahut Steve seraya bangkit berdiri. Tony juga bangkit berdiri dengan ekspresi puas dan buru-buru mengikuti Steve keluar ruangan, tak merasa perlu untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Fury.

"Aku bisa mati bosan di sana," keluh Tony ketika mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan Fury.

Steve tertawa. "Kau yang tak pernah betah ikut rapat dewan Stark Industries mengajukan diri untuk menemaniku melapor pada Fury benar-benar membuatku kaget. Tidak heran kalau kau luar biasa bosan."

Tony terkekeh. "_Yeah_, aku pasti benar-benar sangat menyukaimu."

Perkataan Tony membuat Steve tersentak sementara Tony membelalak, tak percaya ia baru saja mengucapkan itu tanpa sadar. Tapi alangkah leganya Tony karena Steve memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak menanggapi perkataannya barusan.

"Ke Baxter Building, Happy," ujar Tony cepat begitu mereka kembali masuk ke mobil. Happy mengangguk dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya, sama sekali tak menyadari kalau dalam perjalanan ke Baxter Building, Tony dan Steve tidak bicara pada satu sama lain sama sekali.

* * *

"Aku sudah mendapat sampel darahnya dari Bruce," ujar Reed begitu Steve dan Tony membahas masalah Jim. Ilmuwan itu sedang sendirian di gedungnya karena istrinya, Susan, dan rekannya yang lain, Ben Grimm sedang melaporkan suatu kasus ke NYPD, sementara adik iparnya, Johnny Storm, seperti biasa ngelayap untuk mencari wanita.

"Apa yang kau dapat dari sampel darah itu?" tanya Tony.

"Aku mendeteksi adanya ledakan antar dimensi," jawab Reed.

Tony dan Steve bertukar pandang.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" kali ini Steve yang bertanya.

Reed mendongak dari meja kerjanya. "Lompatan dimensi yang dilakukan Jim Kirk tidak terjadi secara alami. Lompatan itu terjadi karena ledakan antar dimensi yang menyebabkan dia terlempar ke dimensi lain di luar keinginannya. Efek dari ledakan itu adalah hilangnya sebagian ingatannya yang berhubungan dengan ledakan karena _shock_ yang dialaminya."

"Apa ledakan antar dimensi itu sering terjadi?" tanya Steve lagi.

Reed tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng. "Sayangnya, tidak. Ledakan antar dimensi bukanlah fenomena alami. Aku khawatir ada sesuatu yang memicunya."

"Aku harap sesuatu yang memicu itu bukan hal yang membahayakan hidup," tanggap Tony.

* * *

Tony dan Steve sudah berada dalam lift yang membawa mereka menuju ke puncak Avengers Tower ketika mendadak niatan Tony untuk mengajak Steve berkencan muncul lagi. Mereka berdua sedang terlibat dalam perbincangan tentang hal-hal kecil dan Tony susah payah menahan diri untuk menyelipkan ajakan makan malam di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka.

Asal kau tahu, itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Sungguh. Karena tiap kali melihat Steve tersenyum atau tertawa, Tony rasanya sudah berada di ambang batas untuk tidak menghimpit Steve ke dinding lift dan melumat bibirnya habis-habisan mengingat hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift.

Tony sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melakukannya secara bertahap. Dia ingin ini spesial. Dan ia tak ingin mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang pasta," ucap Tony, akhirnya menemukan saat yang pas untuk menyelipkan ajakan kencan karena mereka baru saja membicarakan pasta bikinan Pepper Potts yang rasanya aneh, "Maukah kau—," Tony sekali lagi, sudah hendak mengutarakan ajakan kencannya ketika tiba-tiba pintu lift membuka dan perhatiannya teralih oleh keberadaan Thor yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan penampilan yang jauh sekali dai imej Dewa Petir dan Pangeran Asgard.

Rambut pirangnya berantakan, jubah merahnya sobek dan badannya penuh luka. Natasha bahkan sedang membebat lengan berototnya yang berdarah-darah sementara Bruce menangani luka menganga di perutnya. Clint bertugas sebagai asisten operasional yang bolak-balik menyodorkan kapas, perban dan disinfektan kepada Natasha dan Bruce.

Kenapa niatan Tony selalu terhalang oleh kemunculan pria pirang dan bermata biru lainnya? Apakah ini semacam godaan untuknya?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Steve, menghampiri Thor yang kelihatan menyedihkan.

Thor memandang Steve dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditafsirkan. "Loki," jawabnya. "Dia masih hidup."

"Dia semacam janjian dengan dengan Coulson untuk memalsukan kematiannya atau bagaimana?" tanya Tony, terkejut dengan informasi yang dibawa Thor.

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Thor, tampak frustasi, "Aku sudah sepenuhnya yakin kalau dia tewas dalam pelukanku saat kami berada di _Dark World_. Tapi tiba-tiba saja serangan terjadi. Asgard diserang oleh pasukan yang jumlahnya hanya 73 orang, tapi mereka begitu kuat. Loki memimpin mereka bersama seseorang dari pasukan itu," Thor menjelaskan, suaranya bergetar. Sebuah kejadian yang amat langka karena biasanya Dewa Petir selalu tak pernah terlihat begitu rapuh seperti sekarang ini.

"Ternyata selama ini Loki menyamar menjadi ayahku, Odin. Odin sendiri sudah lama tewas tanpa seorang pun yang tahu. Asgard tidak siap dengan serangan dari dalam itu. Kami hancur lebur."

Tony bahkan tak bisa untuk tidak merasa kasihan.

"Tapi aku mendengar rencana Loki," tambah Thor lagi, suaranya sudah lumayan normal dan ia berjengit sedikit ketika Bruce menjahit luka di perutnya. "Ia akan kembali menyerang Midgard bersama pasukan barunya. Kurasa pasukannya adalah orang Midgard. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang ke sini dan memperingatkan kalian."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin komplotan Loki adalah orang sini?" tanya Clint.

"Mereka memakai pakaian aneh seperti yang biasa Tony kenakan di balik baju bajanya," jelas Thor.

Ucapan Thor yang terakhir seakan membuat otak semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu—kecuali Thor—berbunyi 'klik'.

Pintu lift membuka dan memunculkan Jim pada saat yang tepat. Ekspresinya berubah kaget ketika melihat Thor yang luka-luka sedang duduk di sofa besar sambil di rawat.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Jim.

"Tergantung," jawab Steve singkat.

"Tergantung apa?" tanya Jim lagi.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin hanya kau yang terlempar ke dimensi ini, Jim?" Steve balas bertanya.

Sesuatu dalam tatapan Steve membuat Jim merasa ia telah melakukan dosa besar. "Er… ya," jawabnya, tapi ia tidak terdengar seratus persen yakin kali ini.

* * *

"Kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanya Loki pada partner barunya yang berkulit pucat.

Partnernya menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalau kau yakin Bumi adalah pusat dimensional, kita hanya tinggal mencari bangunan tinggi untuk menempatkan detonator ini, dan ya, rencana ini akan berhasil."

Loki menyeringai puas. Ia sudah tahu bangunan tinggi mana yang akan dia gunakan untuk eksekusi rencananya. Kali ini, ia tidak hanya akan menjadi penguasa sembilan _realms_, namun juga penguasa dimensional.

* * *

Hening di puncak Avengers Tower. Semua mata terpaku pada Jim yang berdiri di samping Tony.

"Kau harus yakin kau sendirian, Jim," ujar Tony, memecah keheningan.

Jim balas menatap Tony, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya sampai melakukan dimensi, tapi ia menggeleng. Memorinya seakan ditutup oleh layar hitam tebal dan sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menyingkapnya, layar itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"AWAS!" teriakan Natasha mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari Jim, tapi terlambat.

Tony tak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi setelah peringatan Natasha, tapi yang jelas iamendengar suara ledakan keras dan kaca yang pecah berhamburan. Ia bisa merasakan tarikan di lengannya, menyadari kalau Steve menariknya untuk tiarap di lantai dan menindihnya.

Tony mencoba bangkit berdiri, tapi tubuh Steve lebih berat dari yang ia kira. Ia hanya melihat kalau dinding kaca yang melingkupi puncak Avengers Tower sudah pecah berserakan, dan di balkon, berdiri seorang pria dengan kostum aneh berwarna hijau dan rambut hitam panjang.

"Loki!" panggilan Thor yang menggelegar makin mempertegas identitas orang di balkon itu.

Mendengar nama Loki disebut, Steve langsung bangkit, membebaskan Tony dari kungkungannya.

"Tony," bisiknya, "kalau kau baik-baik saja, segera pakai _armor_-mu."

Tony hanya mengangguk, matanya masih terpaku pada sosok Loki yang berjalan dengan angkuh dari balkon, memasuki ruangan yang berantakan bekas ledakan. Ia meraba gelang yang ia gunakan untuk memanggil _armor_-nya, memberitahu JARVIS agar kecerdasan buatannya itu siap mengirimkan _armor_-nya jika ia memberi kode.

"_Well, well_, _well_," ucap Loki, berdiri menjulang di antara anggota Avengers yang masih tersungkur di lantai, berusaha bangkit berdiri sementara telinga mereka masih lumayan berdenging akibat suara ledakan. "Aku hanya datang untuk meminta izin peminjaman Avengers Tower."

"Butuh menara tinggi untuk permainan menguasai dunia lagi, eh?" tanya Tony setelah ia berhasil bangkit berdiri.

Loki menyeringai lebar. "Tidak, Stark. Kali ini, tujuanku lebih hebat dari itu."

"Loki! Hentikan kegilaan ini!" gelegar Thor lagi. Tampaknya jahitan di perutnya yang belum sempurna kembali membuka, membuatnya tak bisa berdiri tegak.

Loki menoleh ke arah kakak tirinya. "Jangan bicara keras-keras, Kak. Luka hadiah dari teman baruku padamu bisa bertambah parah," ucapnya, jauh dari nada khawatir.

"Teman baru?" tanya Steve.

Loki tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu karena tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat yang cukup besar muncul, melayang tepat di depan ruangan tempat mereka berada saat ini, dan dari dalamnya, turun seorang pria pucat, dengan pakaian yang sama persis dengan yang Jim kenakan.

"Kau merindukanku, Jim?" tanya pria itu seraya menjejerkan dirinya di sebelah Loki.

Jim membelalak. "Khan," ucapnya. Bersamaan dengan dia melihat sosok Khan di hadapannya, tirai hitam yang selama ini menyelubungi memorinya mendadak terangkat. Ia ingat kalau ia sedang melakukan ekspedisi ke planet Vulcan lama ketika tiba-tiba ia dan Spock diserang oleh Khan yang baru saja bangkit bersama 72 rasnya yang lain. Ia dan Spock kalah jumlah. Khan membawa detonator peledak dimensi bersamanya, dan ketika Jim melawannya, ia tanpa sengaja membuat detonator itu aktif, membawa dirinya serta Khan dan krunya ke dimensi lain.

Mereka tersedot ke dalam pusaran berpendar, Jim masih memberikan perlawanan meski mereka terbawa arus, tapi Khan menendangnya dan ia mendadak terlempar keluar, terdampar di tempat penculikan Tony. Namun, karena detonator masih terhubung padanya, ia kembali tertarik ke dalam pusaran berpendar itu sampai akhirnya benar-benar mendarat di masa sekarang ini.

"Kita sepertinya mendarat di tempat yang tepat," komentar Khan lagi.

"Oke, ada yang mau repot-repot menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi?" celetuk Tony ketika melihat Jim dan Khan bertukar tatapan membunuh yang begitu intens.

"Dia yang membuatku terlempar ke dimensi ini, Tony," jelas Kirk. "Dia adalah Khan. Ia pemimpin dari ras unggul di dimensiku. Ia membawa detonator peledak dimensi dan kurasa ia ingin menghancurkan semua dimensi yang ada untuk membuktikan kalau dia dan semua krunya adalah ras yang terkuat."

Penjelaskan Kirk memancing tawa Loki. "Sangat salah, Anak Muda," ucapnya. "Rencana kami adalah menghapus dinding pembatas tiap dimensi, dan dengan membuat seluruh dimensi tahu betapa kuatnya aku dan Khan, aku bisa menjadi penguasa semuanya dengan mudah."

Tony mengangkat alisnya pada Loki. "Kau yakin sudah membaca isi surat perjanjian kerjasama kalian dengan benar?" tanyanya. "Yakin kalau benar kau, Loki, yang akan menjadi penguasa dimensi alih-alih si Khan ini?"

Pertanyaan Tony membuat Loki memandang Khan, tampak ragu.

Steve memutuskan itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk berseru, "Hulk! Sekarang!"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Bruce untuk merobek jas laboratoriumnya, menyisakan celana ungu besar yang selalu ia kenakan di balik celana bahannya dan dengan raungan keras, ia memukul Loki dan Khan dengan lengan raksasanya, membuat keduanya terpelanting ke seberang ruangan.

"Pesawatnya, Hulk!" seru Steve lagi.

Tapi Hulk tak menunggu perintah Steve untuk langsung melompat ke pesawat itu, mencabut mesinnya dengan mudah seakan mencabut kembang, membuat pesawat itu jatuh ke jalanan New York.

"Steve, pesawat itu berisi kru Khan yang lain. Mereka tidak akan mati semudah itu," ujar Jim.

Steve mengangguk, ia mengerling ke arah Loki dan Khan yang masih berusaha bangkit berdiri, memanfaatkan ketidaksiapan mereka untuk memberi instruksi.

"Clint, Nat, turun dan amankan jalanan di bawah dari amukan Hulk. Tony—" perintah Steve terputus karena mendadak saja Tony sudah berbalut _armor_-nya dan melemparkan perisai Steve ke arahnya, "—oke, kau turun juga. Thor, tangani Loki. Dan Jim, aku akan menahan Khan sementara kau menemukan detonator entah apa itu."

Semua bergegas ke posisi mereka masing-masing bersamaan dengan desing Mjolnir yang mendarat tepat di telapak tangan Thor.

"Terlambat," ujar Loki.

Baik Jim maupun Steve tak bisa bereaksi cukup cepat ketika mereka melihat Khan berlari ke arah balkon seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kubus alumunium entah dari mana. Ia menekan tombol yang ada di kubus itu sebelum melemparkannya ke udara, dan terdengar suara ledakan yang sama persis dengan yang Steve dengar saat Jim datang pertama kali.

"Oh, tidak," keluh Jim.

Mata birunya terpaku pada retakan besar yang muncul di langit New York. Retakan itu berpendar dan seakan membelah langit.

"Proses peledakan dinding antar dimensinya sudah terjadi," ucap Jim lagi.

"Steve! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku sibuk dengan ras super di bawah sini yang tidak mati meski kena repulsorku dan kau malah menciptakan retakan cahaya di langit?"

Terdengar suara Tony yang begitu kesal. Tony sengaja menyiarkan omelannya melalui JARVIS.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Thor. Ia bahkan belum maju menyerang Loki. Adik tirinya itu tertawa puas memandang retakan dimensi yang baru saja terbuka. Thor tahu menyerang adiknya sekarang tidak akan menambal retakan itu.

Jim berpikir cepat. "Kita harus membalik reaksinya," jawabnya.

"Cepat, Jim, lakukan sesuatu," sergah Steve panik ketika ia melihat retakannya makin besar dan dari balik retakan itu bermunculan berbagai macam monster besar yang berasal dari dimensi lain.

"Aku membutuhkan reaktor dengan energi yang sangat besar untuk membuat alat pembalik detonator itu," ucap Jim.

"Tony akan membantumu," sahut Steve. "JARVIS, katakan pada Tony untuk segera ke bengkelnya, bantu Jim, dan pasang komunikator untuk kami semua."

"Baik, _Sir_," terdengar jawaban JARVIS.

Tony melayang kembali kembali ke puncak Avengers Tower, melemparkan komunikator kecil pada Steve dan Thor yang langsung menangkap dan memasangnya di telinga mereka.

"Clint, Nat dan Hulk semua sudah memakai alat komunikasi juga," ucapnya, "Ayo, Jim," tambahnya seraya menyodorkan satu komunikator yang tersisa juga.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan," ujar Khan, berlari ke arah Jim untuk mencegahnya keluar dari ruangan, tapi Steve menghadangnya dengan perisainya, bersamaan dengan Thor yang mulai menyerang Loki untuk memberi Jim serta Tony waktu untuk membuat mesin pembalik detonator.

Tapi Khan terlalu kuat. Ia bahkan bisa membuat Steve terdorong mundur hanya dari tabrakannya dengan perisainya, padahal Khan bertangan kosong.

Pertarungan ini rasanya seperti mimpi buruk.

Pasukan yang dibawa Loki tidak sebanyak kasus Chitauri dulu, tapi daya tahan mereka sungguh luar biasa. Clint memanah mereka berkali-kali, tapi satu panah tidak cukup untuk merobohkan mereka. Ia butuh setidaknya lima panah padahal persediaan panahnya tidak sebanyak itu. Akhirnya ia menyerah menyerang mereka dari jarak jauh dan memilih untuk menemani Natasha bertarung jarak dekat. Tapi itu pun bukan pilihan yang bagus.

"Mereka seperti kecoa," keluh Clint, terengah kelelahan.

"Tony, kurasa sebaiknya kau mulai terapi supaya kecenderunganmu untuk membangun gedung menjulang tinggi sembuh. Demi Tuhan! Ini yang kedua kali!" seru Natasha frustasi dari komunikatornya ketika ia menyadari Loki dan Khan memanfaatkan tinggi Avengers Tower sebagai tempat ideal untuk membuka retakan dimensi.

"Kau benar," Tony sempat menjawab dari komunikatornya. Ia sudah melepas _armor_-nya dan saat ini sedang bekerja secara terburu-buru dengan Jim di bengkelnya. "Kurasa berikutnya aku akan membangun markas ala Pentagon saja. Sederhana, rata dan tidak indah. Apa kita bekerja dengan batas waktu di sini, Jim?" tambah Tony pada Jim yang terlihat begitu kalang kabut mengumpulkan semua material yang ada.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya, membuat jantung semua orang mencelos, "Kalau kita tidak cukup cepat, retakannya akan membuka sepenuhnya dan batas antar dimensi akan lenyap. Membangun ulang batas dimensi jauh lebih susah daripada menambal retakannya."

"Berapa lama waktu yang kita punya?" tanya Steve, menangkis tinju Khan dengan lengannya. Ia bisa merasa lengannya akan memar padahal ia memiliki super serum di tubuhnya. Seberapa kuat Khan ini sebenarnya?

"Kurang dari setengah jam," jawaban Kirk rasanya ingin membuat Clint pasrah saja dengan apa yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Ia belum selesai dengan yang di bawah, tapi di angkasa sudah bermunculan monster-monster merusak pemandangan dan mulai menyerang New York di bawahnya.

"Hujan monster di sini, Capt!" seru Clint.

"Mana Hulk?" tanya Steve.

"Ia sedang menghadapi monster banteng raksasa yang baru saja berdebum jatuh."

Steve kembali menghalau Khan seraya mengerling Thor yang masih sibuk dengan permainan menyebalkan Loki. Clint dan Natasha pastinya juga sibuk menghadapi semua kru Khan berdua saja karena Hulk sudah beralih ke monster dari dimensi lain. Ia menyadari kalau mereka kurang orang mengingat Tony dan Jim saat ini sedang fokus ke tugas yang lebih mulia.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Hawa panas yang mendadak memenuhi ruangan membuat Steve menoleh dan menyadari Johnny Storm, The Torch baru saja terbang masuk.

Baru pertama kali ini Steve bahagia melihat Johnny alih-alih cemburu karena bocah itu sering sekali menggoda Tony.

Steve menghimpit Khan ke dinding dengan perisainya, memberi dirinya sendiri waktu untuk memberi instruksi tahap dua.

"Johnny! Kau dan Ben bisa bantu Hulk menghadapi monster antar dimensi itu. Biar Susan dan Reed membantu Clint dan Natasha."

"Siap, Kapten!" tanggap Johnny, kembali terbang keluar dan menginformasikan instruksi Steve barusan kepada rekan setimnya yang lain.

Tak hanya pertarungan di luar ruangan yang kacau. Keadaan di bengkel Tony juga sama menegangkannya. Tiga puluh menit jelas bukan waktu yang cukup untuk membuat duplikasi reaktor Tony dan merakit alat pembalik detonator.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita gagal?" tanya Tony. Peluh bercucuran dari keningnya. Ia pernah berhasil membuat reaktor saat ia diculik dalam medan perang dulu itu, tapi dulu ia tidak diberi batas waktu. Kondisi sekarang jauh berbeda.

Jim yang sibuk mengutak-atik mesin untuk membuat rangkaian seperti yang kubus Khan miliki, menjawab sambil lalu. "Bagusnya, kau bisa main ke dimensiku setiap saat. Buruknya, kan tidak semua dimensi isinya manusia bersahabat."

Tony menelan ludah. Waktu mereka tinggal dua puluh menit lagi.

"Hei, kalau kau sudah selesai dengan mesin pembaliknya, kita tinggal butuh sumber energinya kan?" tanya Tony lagi.

"Karena itulah kau membuat reaktor sekarang, Tony."

Tony nyengir. "Aku punya yang lebih cepat dan praktis."

Sementara itu, pertarungan di puncak Avengers Tower sudah mengalami perkembangan. Thor menjebol lantai dengan Mjolnir-nya, membuat Loki terjatuh ke lantai di bawahnya. Jadi sementara Steve masih berkutat dengan Khan di lantai yang sama, Thor dan Loki sudah pindah ke satu tingkat di bawah mereka.

"Kau tidak akan menyerahkan kepemimpinan ke Loki, kan?" ujar Steve seraya menangkis semua tinju Khan. Tinjunya bisa menggetarkan perisai vibranium Steve, dan Steve tak yakin sejauh mana ia bisa menahan orang ini.

Khan menyeringai. "Kau kira aku akan mengkhianatinya?"

"Semua orang ingin memimpin," Steve merunduk, menyapu kaki Khan, membuatnya terjatuh, tapi sebelum Steve bisa melakukan eksekusi lebih lanjut, Khan sudah bangkit berdiri dengan menumpukan kakinya pada tubuh Steve, membuat Steve terdorong mundur dan terbatuk.

"Aku tidak seperti kalian manusia rendahan yang haus akan kekuasaan," timpal Khan, terus menyerang Steve tanpa ampun. "Rasku adalah ras paling sempurna di seluruh jagad raya. Dan dengan kekuatan yang melimpah, kami haus akan perang. Loki kebetulan setuju dengan ideku."

Khan meninju ulu hati Steve, yang gagal Steve tangkis, membuatnya kehilangan kesembingan, dan jatuh berlutut.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan menonton ras lemah seperti kalian habis oleh perang," ujar Khan lagi, mengarahkan lututnya ke wajah Steve. Steve hanya bisa berbaring telentang sambil menahan sakit.

Sementara Steve berbaring dan melihat retakan berpendar di langkit yang sekarang sudah sangat besar dan menyerupai selat, Khan menginjak dada Steve. Estimasi waktu mereka kira-kira tinggal lima menit lagi. Apa yang dilakukan Tony dan Jim?

"Tapi, sayang, kau akan mati di sini, sebelum perang besar berlangsung," ujar Khan, bersiap menghabisi Steve, namun terdengar suara Jim yang menghentikannya.

"_Yeah, _selamat berperang dalam mimpimu, Khan," ujar Jim. Khan menoleh ke arahnya yang sudah berdiri di pintu. Tangannya menggenggam kubus yang sama persis dengan yang tadi Khan bawa.

Khan membelalak melihat kubus itu. Ia berpaling dari Steve, hendak menyerbu Jim, tapi Steve mengambil langkah cepat. Begitu Khan berbalik memunggunginya, Steve menyapukan kakinya ke Khan, membuat Khan ambruk, memberi kesempatan pada Jim untuk menyalakan alat pembalik detonatornya dan melemparnya ke luar Avengers Tower.

Kubus itu meledak, diiringin dengan teriakan putus asa Khan.

"Steve! Beri peringatan pada yang lain untuk segera berlindung!" seru Jim sekeras mungkin untuk mengalahkan suara ledakan kubus. "Kubus itu akan menarik semuanya bersamanya untuk menutup retakan dimensi! Kalau kau tidak ingin tersedot, kau harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Steve membelalak. Benar saja, detik berikutnya, ia merasakan dirinya sedang ditarik dengan energi yang sangat kuat. Ia nyaris tersedot, tapi Jim meraih tangannya lebih dulu. Khan yang ambruk tidak siap menghadapi tarikan kuat alat pembalik detonator dan langsung lenyap tersedot ke dalam retakan berpendar yang makin lama makin menyusut.

"_Guys_!" Steve segera berteriak melalui komunikatornya. "Alat pembalik detonator akan menyedot kalian kalau kalian tidak segera menjauh!"

"Kami akan menggiring monster-monster dan semua yang bukan berasal dari dimensi ini agar tersedot, Capt!" balas Natasha.

Steve bertukar pandang dengan Jim, dan mereka bersusah payah melawan daya tarik alat pembalik detonator untuk turun ke bawah dan membantu entah apa yang sedang diusahakan yang lain.

Tepat di lantai di bawah Steve dan Jim, Loki mengarahkan tombaknya ke dada Thor, siap menusuk Thor kapan saja ketika mendadak tembok pelindung di lantai mereka tercabut begitu saja dari lantainya, dan Loki telat menyadari kalau alat pembalik detonator sudah dilepaskan, dan sekarang alat itu mennyedot semua yang ada di dekatnya.

Panik melihat Loki nyaris tersedot ke dimensi antat berantah, Thor secara reflek maju mendekat ke arah Loki, membiarkan ujung tombak menembus sisi tubuhnya agar ia bisa menjangkau tangan Loki dan mencegahnya masuk ke dalam retakan berpendar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Loki. Matanya menatap Thor yang berdarah dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Thor mengabaikan rasa sakit di sisi tubuhnya. Ia tidak melepaskan lengan Loki sementara lengannya yang satu memeluk pilar penyangga agar ia maupun Loki tidak tersedot. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu mati lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, Loki."

Loki membelalak. "Aku membunuh Ayah."

Thor menggeleng. "Aku tidak peduli. Kau adikku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, apapun yang terjadi."

Loki hanya bisa bergeming, menatap mata biru kakaknya.

Sementara itu, di jalan di bawah Avengers Tower.

Monster-monster yang berjatuhan dari retakan kembali tertarik dengan mudah sebelum mereka mendarat. Tapi yang menjadi masalah, adalah mereka yang sudah menjejak New York. Hulk dan The Thing melemparkan monster-monster itu ke udara, membiarkan daya tarik mengerjakan sisanya. Mr. Fantastic mengikat kru Khan yang masih tertinggal dengan lengan elastisnya dan mengangkat mereka tinggi-tinggi ke udara sebelum melepaskan ikatannya. Invisible Girl juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengurung semua monster dan kru kan sebanyak yang ia bisa dalam lingkaran magnetnya, mengangkat mereka tinggi ke udara dan melepasnya begitu saja tanpa ampun. Hawkeye, Black Widow dan The Torch bertugas menggiring yang tersisa ke dekat Hulk, The Thing, Mr. Fantastic atau Invisible Girl untuk dilempar. Steve dan Jim bergabung dengan mereka.

"Masih banyak tidak?" seru Clint.

"Aku sudah tidak melihat apapun selain kita," jawab Johnny.

"Cek lagi perimeternya, Johnny!" tanggap Steve, membuat Johnny kembali terbang rendah berkeliling beberapa blok.

"Semua bersih!" teriaknya.

Steve memandang ke langit yang masih menyisakan retakan.

"Sebentar lagi akan menutup sepenuhnya," komentar Jim.

Tak lama setelah Jim selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, retakan menutup sepenuhnya dan alat pembalik detonator tak lagi mengeluarkan daya tarik gila-gilaan. Kubus itu jatuh dari langit dan mendarat, pecah, di dekat kaki Jim.

Steve masih memandang langit New York yang bebas retakan kali ini, dan menyaksikan puncak Avengers Tower yang separuhnya lenyap tersedot ke dimensi lain, hanya menyisakan huruf A-nya saja. Ia melihat sesuatu melayang dari atas sana, dan menyadari itu adalah Thor yang terbang turun, merangkul Loki.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak membiarkan dia kesedot saja?" seru Clint frustasi begitu Thor dan Loki mendarat di hadapannya. Thor hanya memberi Clint tatapan sinis, tapi kemudian dia ambruk. Loki terpaksa menyangga tubuhnya.

"Ia terluka," ujar Loki. Dan kilat kepedihan di mata Loki membuat semua orang mendadak merasa iba padanya.

Bruce yang sudah kembali dari wujud Hulk-nya langsung berlari mendekat ke arah Thor, memeriksa lukanya.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja. Dia Dewa, jadi dia tidak akan mati hanya dengan luka seperti ini," ucap Bruce. Ia menjauh beberapa langkah dari Thor, kemudian _hulk out_ lagi dan mengambil Thor serta Loki hanya dengan sekali genggam, sebelum melompat ke Avengers Tower, memasuki lab-nya dengan memecahkan kaca jendela.

Steve menghela napas lega. Akhirnya semua ini selesai. Steve menoleh ke sebelahnya, berharap menemukan Tony seperti biasanya, tapi alih-alih Tony, Jim-lah yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Pria itu memandang Steve, kalut.

"Mana Tony?" tanya Steve, firasatnya tak enak.

Steve berlari menghambur ke bengkel Tony begitu mendengar apa yang terjadi dari Jim. Tony merasa ia takkan sempat membuat ulang reaktor dalam waktu yang tersedia, jadi ia meminta Jim mengambil reaktor yang terpasang di dadanya saja. Jim awalnya menolak. Tak butuh seorang jenius untuk tahu kalau sebuah reaktor terpasang secara permanen di dadamu, berarti kau akan mati tanpanya. Tapi Tony mendesak Jim melakukannya dan Jim tahu ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Tony!" panggil Steve. Tony terduduk lemah di kursinya. Wajahnya pucat. Jim yang mengikuti di belakangnya kelihatan luar biasa panik.

"Maafkan aku, Steve" ucapnya.

Tapi Steve menggeleng. Ia buru-buru memerika denyut nadi Tony. "Aku harus membawanya ke laboratorium Bruce. Di sana ada semacam reaktor juga yang tidak portable. Tony harus segera disambungkan ke situ atau dia kan…"

Jim mengangguk dan langsung melesat keluar dari bengkel Tony ke laboratorium Bruce untuk menyiapkan reaktor seperti yang Steve minta, sementara Steve langsung mengangkat Tony, _bridal style_, mengabaikan luka-luka di tubuhnya sendiri.

"Steve…?" terdengar bisikan lirih Tony sementara Steve menggendongnya, memaksa JARVIS untuk mempercepat liftnya.

"Tony, ssst, jangan bicara, kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Tony lagi, tak mengindahkan larangan Steve.

"Ya, semua sudah selesai, Jenius. Jim membawa alat pembalik detonator tepat pada waktunya."

Tony tersenyum lega. Steve mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh lemah Tony, tak mengerti kenapa jenius satu itu justru melakukan tindakan tolol dengan melepas reaktornya sendiri.

"Tony," panggil Steve lagi.

Tony kembali memandang Steve.

Steve mengangkat Tony sedikit lebih tinggi untuk mendaratkan ciuman di bibir bilyuner itu dan berbisik, "Jangan mati dulu, Tony. Kau ada janji makan malam denganku."

Tony membelalak. Kaget.

* * *

Steve baru bisa bernapas lega ketika Tony sudah terbaring di laboratorium Bruce, dengan kabel reaktor yang tersambung ke aki terpasang di dadanya. Ia bahkan tidak pingsan selama proses pemasangan kabel, berbaring dan terus mengomentari cara kerja Bruce yang menurutnya tidak efektif. Ia baru diam ketika Bruce mengancamnya akan membiarkan Hulk menanganinya saja.

Luka Thor sudah dijahit dan diperban dan ia duduk dalam diam. Salah satu tangannya menggandeng tangan Loki yang juga hanya berdiri diam sambil menunduk. Clint terbeliak melihat tangan Thor dan Loki yang saling bertaut, tapi Natasha sudah menginjak kakinya lebih dulu sebelum pemanah itu mengeluarkan komentar apapun.

"Maaf atas kekacauan yang kubawa ke dimensi kalian," ujar Jim.

Steve menggeleng. "Kau sendiri juga akhirnya yang menyelesaikannya."

Jim tersenyum. "Tidak tanpa bantuan kalian."

"Ngomong-ngomong," sela Reed. Fantastic Four masih ada di lab Bruce. "Aku sebenarnya tadi datang ke Avengers Tower mau mengantarkan alat yang bisa mengembalikan Jim ke dimensinya."

Jim menoleh ke arah Reed dan mengerjap. "Kau bisa mengembalikanku?"

Reed menyerahkan alat yang, lagi lagi, berbentuk kubus itu. "Aku sudah berhasil melacak koordinat pastimu. Kau hanya harus mengingat sensasi lompatan dimensi dan alat itu akan bekerja dengan baik."

Jim menerima alat pemberian Reed, sumringah. "Aku tahu tahu harus berterimakasih dengan cara bagaimana," ujarnya, "Kalian membantuku mengenyahkan Khan selamanya dan masih membantuku pulang juga."

Steve menepuk bahunya. "Santai saja. Siapa tahu lain kali justru kami yang akan merepotkan."

Jim tertawa dan menekan tombol di kubus itu. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Spock bisa gila kalau ia tidak kunjung menemukanku juga."

Steve mengangguk, melangkah mundur.

"Itu tidak menimbulkan efek _vacuum cleaner_ kan?" tanya Clint.

Reed tertawa dan menggeleng. "Yang ini hanya untuk mengirim Jim kembali. Bukan untuk menutup retakan dimensi."

Mendengar jawaban Reed, Clint menghela napas lega.

"Terimakasih, semuanya," ucap Jim, sebelum ia melempar kubus di tangannya ke udara, dan membiarkan cahaya berpendar yang muncul dari kubus itu menyedotnya masuk. Dan Jim lenyap.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ucap Clint lagi, masih memandangi tempat di mana Jim lenyap sebelumnya, "Aku punya rekomendasi tempat kencan yang oke untuk kalian berdua kalau kalian mau." Ia menoleh dan nyengir lebar seraya memandang Steve dan Tony.

Steve membeku.

"Apa maksudmu?" sergah Tony, panik. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku dan Steve mau kencan?"

Clint tertawa sementara yang lain buru-buru memandang ke arah lain dengan salah tingkah.

"JARVIS menayangkan adegan ciuman mesra dan ajakan kencan di lift sesaat sebelum kalian masuk ke sini tadi," Clint menerangkan, masih tertawa senang.

Steve merasa wajahnya memanas.

"JARVIS!" teriak Tony, kesal sekaligus malu, "Kau akan kurombak habis-habisan begitu aku sembuh!"

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, _Sir_," terdengar jawaban JARVIS, membuat semua orang tertawa geli.

* * *

Spock membelalak tak percaya ketika tiba-tiba saja Jim muncul di hadapannya di anjungan.

Jim nyengir lebar seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tapi alih-alih mendapat pelukan seperti yang ia harapkan, Spock justru bangkit berdiri dan meninju rahangnya.

"Ouch!" pekik Jim, tak terima. "Aku pulang dengan selamat sentosa dan aku malah mendapat ini?"

Spock tidak berkomentar. "Dr. McCoy, cek kondisi vitalnya," perintahnya pada McCoy yang menahan tawanya begitu melihat Jim mendapat pukulan telak dari suaminya.

"Hei!" seru Jim, masih tidak terima ketika McCoy menyeretnya keluar dari anjungan untuk dibawa ke ruang medis.

"Temui aku di kamar begitu pemeriksaanmu selesai, Jim," tanggap Spock.

Spock memang mengatakan itu tanpa ekspresi, tapi bagi Jim, itu sudah cukup. Jadi akhirnya, ia berhenti melawan dan pasrah saja diseret McCoy ke ruang medis.

"Beri aku viagra sekalian, McCoy," ucap Jim begitu pintu anjungan menutup di belakangnya, membuat McCoy menghela napas lelah.

**Disclaimer: Marvel. Gene Roddenbery.**


End file.
